plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack-in-the-Box Zombie
The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is a zombie in a straitjacket carrying an exploding Jack-in-the-Box. If the Jack-in-the-Box explodes before the zombie has been killed, the zombie is destroyed along with all the plants around it (it has a range of a Cherry Bomb), although other zombies will not be harmed. Its weakness is the Magnet-shroom, which takes the Jack-in-the-Box. This zombie can be deadly on Survival: Endless if it detonates next to a plant(s) crucial to your setup. Jack-in-the-Box-Zombie.gif|Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Strategy A Magnet-shroom will remove the Jack-in-the-Box, but this will not work in levels with a high density of zombies its a good idea to plant a wall nut in front of them, such as Survival: Endless, as there will be too many zombies to counter properly. To best counter these zombies, use a mixture of Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. In Vasebreaker, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie always explodes as soon as it is revealed, so if you find it in a vase with a Plantern it is best to not break the vase and leave it there until there are no vases nearby that it could destroy. If it's jack in the box is stolen right as you break it's vase, it will march toward your house as it would in survival or adventure. Dynamite Because there are no Jack-In-The-Box Zombies in the online version of Vasebreaker, the Jack-In-The-Box Zombies are replaced with a dark red and black Dynamite, which have the same function. Once the fuse in the Dynamite runs out, it will explode in a similar fashion. Trivia *Even after a Magnet-shroom pulls the Jack-in-the-box out of its hands, the zombie will continue to move its hands as if it was still holding the box, further demonstrating the craziness mentioned in its Almanac entry. *As Jack-in-the-Box Zombies die when their jack-in-the-box blows up, they are the only zombies which can die without being hit once. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is one of only three zombies (with feet) which don't wear shoes, the other two being the Imp and the Zombie Yeti. (This is assuming Catapult Zombies, and Dr. Zomboss all wear shoes, as their feet are not visible.) *When a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's head falls off, it is that of a normal zombie's. *When a Jack-in-the-Box explodes it may, for an unknown reason, destroy the Pumpkin around a plant but not the plant in it, saving the plant. *If hypnotized zombies are nearby when a Jack-in-the-Box explodes, they will be killed in the explosion and vice versa if the Jack-in-the-Box zombie is hypnotized. (This Zombie is useful for Hypnotizing with the Hypno-shroom as it will save sun needed for the Cherry Bomb and can move about killing not only itself but other zombies within it's range). *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will explode when surrounded by plants. *In Vasebreaker, if you plant the Magnet-shroom close to the vase with Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and reveal the Zombie, the Magnet-shroom will instantly grab his Jack-in-the-Box and make him walk forward instead of standing there and exploding. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is the only zombie that has a mostly white outfit. In fact, it is, uniquely and completely white. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is the one of the three zombie that doesn't use his hand to eat, the other is Ladder Zombie and Newspaper Zombie (exception for Gargantuar that hit the plants, Catapult Zombie that hurl basketball, and Zomboni that crash plants). *When the Jack-In-The-Box Zombie explodes, the word SPROOING!! along with a purple explosion will appear. *Before the Jack-In-The-Box explodes, the Jack-In-The-Box-Zombie will scream as he is suprised by the Jack-In-The-Box. *The Jack-In-The-Box-Zombie and the Imp are the only zombies that is smiling. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom Category:Zombies